wwe_yrfandomcom_es-20200214-history
OscaRKO
Oscar RKO (Bogotá, 8 de Octubre de 1992) es un luchador colombiano que trabaja para WWE YR! en su marca SmackDown Live. Dentro de su carrera, ha sido 12 veces campeón mundial, 10 como WWE Champion y 2 como campeón Mundial de Peso Pesado. Además posee dos campeonatos como campeón Intercontinental, un campeonato mundial de parejas, junto a Mizanin y un reinado como campeón de Estados Unidos. Todo esto lo convierte en campeón Triple Corona y Grand Slam Champion. Oscar fue protagonista del combate estelar de Wrestlemania IX y Wrestlemania X. Ganador del Money in The Bank All Stars del 2014. 2 veces ganador de la Elimination Chamber los años 2017 y 2018 y en ambas ganando el WWE Champiosnhip. Además de tener la distinción de ser el máximo campeón mundial de todos los tiempos. Desde su regreso en el 2012 ha sido campeón mundial al menos 1 vez cada año hasta la fecha. También tiene el record de estar invicto en luchas de Hell in a Cell y Last Man Standing Match, ambas con un marcador de 3 - 0. Todas las luchas en las que el WWE Title ha estado involucrado en Wrestlemania las ha ganado. Biografía Inicios Oscar debutó en la lucha libre virtual en el año 2007 bajo el nombre de Legend Killer un gimnick donde retaba a todos los hombres más importantes y legendarios de WWE YR! de la época. En la edición de Raw previa Armagedon 2007 dio una promo en la que atacaría verbalmente a The Hitman y retándolo a una lucha. Tanto fue su impacto que se enfrentó a JOMO en su primera lucha en la que fue derrotado, Finalmente el 23 de Noviembre del 2007 se enfrentó a The Hitman en Raw en la que fue derrotado pero se ganó el respeto de la gente su feudo se alargaría un par de semanas concluyendo con The Hitman reteniendo su WWE Title ante Oscar. A pesar de ello su impacto fue tan grande que se llevo el logro a mejor Heel del 2007. Su primera victoria llegaría haciendo pareja con Jomo ante Hayabusa y un luchador que no llegó a identificarse, clasificándose a la Elimination Chamber del 2008 donde el ganador sería The Hitman. Oscar empezaría una rivalidad con Undisputed HHH con el que se enfrentaría en Wrestlemania 1 siendo derrotado en una lucha en la que apostaban su avatar, así que Legend Killer se convirtió en TTLK (The True Legend Killer). Después en los eventos de Backlash 2008 Oscar tuvo una victoria donde se coronaria como Campeón Intercontinental luego de que el título fuera abandonado por Jomo. Tras ello ganaría una lucha para clasificarse a un 6 pac Challenge en el que el ganador obtendría una oportunidad por el título de WWE en Judgement Day 2008, pero un convulsionado cambio de GMs donde Xx Lesnar xX se haría con el poder de Raw y de ECW privó a Oscar de su oportunidad titular, haciendo a Jomo campeón mundial y llevándose el cinturón a ECW. Afortunadamente The King of Kings MJ tomó el control de Raw y seleccionó a Oscar para enfrentar a Jomo y a Taker 23 por el campeonato de WWE en Judgement Day 2008, Oscar consiguió alzarse con la victoria consiguiendo su primer WWE Title. Lamentablemente dos semanas después Oscar abandona el título en One Night Stand 2008 debido a una lesión. Oscar regresaría antes de Wrestlemania enfeudándose con TSPM y Undisputed HHH, logrando ser incluido en Wrestlemania II en una triple amenaza sin reglas en la que sería derrotado por TSPM. En Backlash 2009 el campeonato Intercontinental se encontraba vacante y Oscar se enfrentó a Hurricane Syxx Pack donde se coronaria nuevamente en campeón Intercontinental, posteriormente en una lucha de extreme rules finalmente derroto a TSPM terminando su feudo. No obstante, antes de Judgement Day Oscar se lesionó dejando su título vacante nuevamente. Luego haría su Regreso en el Draft 2009 siendo parte de Raw donde tendría numerosas victorias hasta ser el retador al USA Championship en Night Of Champions 2009 donde derrotaría a The Jem y convirtiéndose por primera vez en campeón de Estados Unidos, pero recaería de la lesión que había tenido unos meses atrás alejándose definitivamente del cuadrilátero. Regreso a los rings (2012) Oscar regresaría a WWE Y!R con un nuevo aire e ímpetu, recibió una oportunidad de luchar en Wrestlemania 5 por el King of Wrestlemania que era una oportunidad titular ante el campeón mundial, la cual ganó. Esto desembocaría en una sorpresiva lucha titular de camillas en Extreme Rules 2012 ante el campeón de ese momento Evil. En ese combate Iori estaba como invitado especial y tras varias interrupciones de Krdozo en la lucha y un error de Iori que distrajo a Evil, Oscar logró ganar la lucha luego de colocar a Evil en la camilla, coronándose por segunda vez WWE Champion en tiempo récord. Prontamente Oscar se convirtió en el tipo mas odiado del momento y no sería hasta No Way Out en una Punjabi Prison donde Iori le destronaría luego de un cerrado resultado al escapar más rápido de la prisión. En Money in the Bank de ese año fallaría en sus aspiraciones al no ganar el maletín. Oscar ganaría una oportunidad titular para Champions in A Cell 2012 contra Criki y el Campeón Smooka en una celda infernal. Donde hizo gala de su oportunismo al cubrir a un Criki KO alcanzando su tercer WWE Title. Iniciaría una corta rivalidad con Smooka, el ex campeón que los llevaría a Survivor Series 2012 con Willy como árbitro especial falso, porque era un retador puesto por la directiva. A pesar de ello Oscar derrotó a Smooka y Willy logrando su primera defensa titular. En ese año se realizo un evento especial de Slammy Awards dentro del PPV TLC. Oscar gano a mejor luchador de al año 2012 y en esa misma velada vencería a Willy nuevamente para retener su campeonato Mundial, a pesar de ello las críticas a Oscar empezaron a llegar por su aparente falta de carisma y micrófono por ende la directiva le puso como próximo rival a Rojiblanko (Mafia). 2013 Oscar llegaba como campeón al Royal Rumble 2013 donde se enfrentaría en una Triple amenaza contra AJ Taker y Rojiblanko, este último tuvo un percance lo que ocasiono que Oscar y AJ se enfrentarán en un mano a mano donde el Mexicano se coronaría. Tras esta derrota Oscar empezaría una enemistad legendaria con AJ Taker, que los conduciría a un mano a mano por el WWE Title en el Main Event de Elimination Chamber 2013 en una Last Man Standing Match. Después de una lucha épica AJ Taker no logra levantarse después de la cuenta de 10 y Oscar ganaría su cuarto campeonato de WWE, logrando su boleto a la vitrina de los inmortales. En Wrestlemania VI se enfrentó a Willy, quien había ganado su oportunidad contra Iori. Oscar logra retener el título después de una Shooting Star Press, alejando a Willy definitivamente del campeonato de la WWE. En Extreme Rules de ese año venció sin muchos atenuantes a Moncho, Kaiser y CM Monster. Sumando otra defensa. En ese mismo PPV Oscar atacó a RateDX provocándole la derrota frente a Iori. Debido a esto se pacto una lucha titular en Payback 2013 entre Oscar y RateDX, en una Steel cage match donde RateDX escapó por muy corta distancia logrando vencer a Oscar. Oscar pidió su revancha para SummerSlam. Con lo que no contaba es que sería una triple amenaza de submission, en la que Criki estaría envuelto. Oscar sería sometido por las Walls of Criki y no logró recuperar su trono. Ares crearía un nuevo Stable con Iori y AJ Taker, Oscar saldría al frente para cortar el mal de raíz, junto con Ratedx y Rattlesnake, lamentablemente serían diezmados en Battleground ante ese nuevo Stable. Oscar sería relegado por un tiempo al Uppercard donde enfrentaría tres Jobbers en survivor series en una 3 on 1 Handicap Match en la cual ganó sin problemas. en TLC estaría en una 8-Man Tag Team Match: Creed & Oscar & Benoit & Monchito vs Evil & Frank & Silver & Rorock, de la cual saldría derrotado. Primer World Heavyweight Championship en 2014 Oscar sería parte del Royal Rumble 2014 en el que fue eliminado en posición 28 por Willy. Posteriormente compitió en la Elimination Chamber 2014 para ser retador al campeonato de WWE en Wrestlemania. En esa Elimination Chamber se enfrentó a Ares, CM Monster, Checo, Mr Savior y Smooka, logrando sacar de la lucha a Savior pero siendo eliminado por Ares, a la postre ganador de la cámara, quien recibió ayuda externa de AJ Taker, quien inicialmente estaba programado para la lucha, pero la abandonó. Esto revivió las asperezas entre estos dos tipos que se carearon varias veces y finalmente se enfrentarían por el maletín One Night After PPV en el que AJ Taker lograba salir victorioso, Oscar aún con la espina en el hombro, reto a AJ Taker a una combate en Wrestlemania VII y así fue, en una de las mejores luchas de la velada, Oscar derrotó a AJ Taker vengándose de lo sucedido en la cámara de la eliminación. Con esta victoria Oscar recibió un impulso de la directiva que lo puso a competir en una Steel cage match en Extreme Rules 2014 contra el vigente campeón Ratlesnake y Ares quien había fallado en conseguir el cinturón en Wrestlemania. Esta lucha contaría con una estipulación más con AJ Taker como árbitro invitado. Finalmente Oscar sería vencido de nuevo por la intromisión de AJ Taker, logrando que Ares fuera campeón de WWE. Iniciaría una rivalidad con Ratlesnake quien lo culparía de la pérdida de su campeonato. En una edición de RAW Ratlesnake junto a Hunter atacarían Oscar, pero en el siguiente Raw Oscar lo destrozaría en el parking. finalmente se verían las caras en el PPV Payback 2014 en el que Oscar saldría como victorioso. Esto catapultaría a Oscar como un aspirante al MITB All Stars donde todos los involucrados eran ex campeones mundiales, tipos de la talla de: AJ Diablo, Kaiser, Iori, Criki, Evil y Ratlesnake. Después de una lucha brutal y contra todo pronóstico Oscar descolgaría el maletín para convertirse en Mr. Money in the Bank. Como Mr Money In the Bank, Oscar jugaría con la posibilidad e canjearlo sobre AJ taker quien había destronado a Ares, simultáneamente era eliminado del King of The Ring en Battleground 2014 por RateDX en semifinales gracias a AJ Diablo quien no pudo soportar la derrota en MITB, y como resultado le costó el Rey del Ring a Oscar. Las semanas siguientes Oscar retó a AJ Diablo a Summerslam, pero AJ Diablo se negó, atacando junto a Rubik y Yum Yum Kimil a Oscar, quien fue defendido por Faali y SergioX, quienes venían de confrontaciones con Yum Yum kimil y Rubik respectivamente. La semana siguiente se pactó la lucha 3 vs 3 para SummerSlam 2014 en la que el equipo de Oscar ganaría sin problemas. En Night Of Champions 2014, Oscar no estaría programado hasta que la lucha por el campeonato pesado término, Mafia se alzaba con el título pero Oscar canejaria su maletín de forma inesperada. En reiteradas ocasiones Oscar había tenido oportundad de canjear el maletín, pero no fue hasta SummerSlam cuando aplasto lo sueños de Mafia para convertirse por Primera vez en World Heavyweight Champion y regresando a Raw. Oscar empezaría su nueva etapa como campeón enfrentándose al ex campeón Jmanthys que alegaba tener una revancha, y así fue en una Hell in a Cell Match en el PPV del mismo nombre. Oscar destrozaría a Jmanthys para retener el Campeonato de Peso Pesado. Previo a Survivor Series, Oscar expondría su cinturón ante RateDX, quien con ayuda de La Revolución derrotó a Oscar, arrebatándole el cetro. Esto se tornó personal para Oscar quien juró vengarse de La Revolución, que ya le había jodido varias veces antes, así que se pacto en Survivor Series una lucha de 5 vs 5 tradicional en donde la Revolución encabezada por Ares, Ratedx, Kaiser, Jmanthys y Taker Lod se enfrentarían a un grupo de estrellas que se habían cansado de este equipo, liderado por Oscar, Anderson, Smooka, Savior y TGW. En uno de las luchas más brutales de la historia de Survivor Series, Oscar llegaría al final contra Ares y Taker LOD en una desventaja enorme, finalmente Iori regresaría atacando a su ex equipo lo que serviría para que Oscar remontara y fuera el único sobreviviente de la lucha, logrando vencer a toda la revolución, vengándose de todo lo que había sufrido. Empezando el principio del fin de la Revolución. Oscar haría parte de TLC 2014 como árbitro invitado en una lucha entre 100% Indy vs La revolución en donde, los rudos se alzarían con la victoria. 2015 Oscar inciaría un fugaz feudo con Taker Lod al que retaría en Royal Rumble por un puesto en el Rumble Match, la contienda sería un Buried Alive Match donde Taker LOD ganaría dejando a Oscar sin chances de entrar al Rumble. pero esto no acabaría de esta manera y oscar atropellaría a Taker LOD causándole una lesión así que Ratedx saldria a respaldar a su viejo amigo, Oscar y Ratedx se verían las caras en Fastlane 2015 en una lucha Street Fight en la que Oscar derrotaría a su Kriptonita. pero luegos eria atacado por LOD y Ratedx. Después del retiro de Anderson a causa de una lesión el campeonato de WWE se encontraba vacante, esto hizo que Kaiser que era el retador original se enfrentará a el ganador de una Fatal Four Way entre Oscar, Ratedx, Mizanin y Taker Lod, al final Ratedx sorprendería cubriendo a LOD y enfrentándose a Kaiser por el cinturón donde su secuaz Kaiser se alzaría con la victoria. Oscar y Mizanin unieron fuerzas en Saturday Night Main Event para hacer frente a Kaiser y ratedx por los campeonatos de pareja y por la oportunidad de hacer parte de la lucha por el WWE Title en Wrestlemania. Al ganar la lucha Oscar se convirtió en Triple Crown Champion y Grand Slam Champion. Además del derecho de enfrentarse a Kaiser y Mizanin en Wrestlemania, lucha a la que después se agregaría Ratedx al hacer el turno sobre la revolución. En Wreslemania VIII Oscar se convertiría por 5a vez en WWE Champion al ejecutar un espectacular RKO en el aire y cubriendo a Kaiser. Posteriormente perdería los campeonatos de pareja y en Extreme Rules 2015 se enfrentaría a Mizanin y Kaiser en una Steel Cage Match, sería derrotado por Kaiser que minutos después perdería su cinturón con el MITB Plaft que canjeó su maletín y revelaría su verdadera identidad, que resultó ser Rattlesnake. Oscar pediría su revancha mandatoria al igual que Kaiser lo que ocasionó que el GM pactara para Payback 2015 una triple amenaza entre Oscar, Kaiser y el campeón vigente Rattlesnake. Oscar cubriría a Snake después de un RKO sorpresivo, coronándose como 6 veces WWE Champion. Rattlesnake pediría su revancha para Battleground 2015 pero nuevamente sería derrotado por Oscar. Finalmente se encontraría con Kaiser quien fue su talón de aquiles ese 2015 en SummerSlam, Kaiser derrotó a Oscar despojandolo de su cinturón, después de esto Oscar se tomó un tiempo fuera para tratarse una lesión. Oscar regresaría para Survivor Series 2015, tacando a Evil con un RKO luego de que éste sobreviviera a la lucha tradicional 5 vs 5, oscar daría un giro a Rudo y sería proclamado como retador al WHChampionship en TLC en unas Stairs Match ante su icónico rival Evil, donde el resultado sería un empate luego de que los dos atravesaran una mesa y quedaran noqueados. 2016 Para no dejar las cosas inconclusas el nuevo GM pacto para el Royal Rumble 2016 una Last Man Standing Match para cerrar otro capítulo de esta Rivalidad. Finalmente Oscar consiguió su 2 WHChampionship al derrotar a Evil con interferencia de Ares. Esto hizo que los ánimos se caldearan y en Payback formo equipo con Ares y Iori para enfrentar a Criki evil y Smooka siendo derrotados. Como Oscar era el campeón mundial el ganador del Royal Rumble 2016 Criki, lo reto llevando la lucha al Main Event de Wrestlemania IX y Después de 4 Wrestlemanias sin conocer la derrota oscar finalmente caería ante Criki perdiendo su Campeonato de peso completo. Criki sufriría una lesión lo cual dejaba el campeonato vacante. Oscar creia que sería campeón pero para Payback se pactó una lucha contra un rival sorpresa, que terminó siendo kaiser que a la postre lo derrotó dejándolo sin la chance de alcanzar el campeonato una vez más. Oscar reaparecería en Money In The Bank 2016 para enfrentarse a su archirrival e hijo Evil, al que nuevamente derrotó para ser el retador a un campeonato de WWE en SummerSlam, allí se encontraría con un viejo conocido, Rattlesnake que venía precedido de defensas titulares exitosas y en un gran momento, Oscar sería derrotado luego de las intervenciones de Mick Foley y The Ghost, siendo curiosamente la primera vez que perdía con Snake, Oscar llegaba con la sangre en el ojo a Backlash 2016 donde se enfrentaría a The Ghost y Snake en una triple amenaza No Holds Barred Match, donde antes de ganar Campero el Mr MITB se robaría la velada canjeando el cinturón y convirtiéndose en WWE Champion. Para hell in a Cell 2016 oscar debía deshacerse de The Ghost para poder ir a por el título sin distracciones por ello se vieron las caras en una Hell in A Cell Match donde el ganador sería el próximo retador al cinturón. Después de una brutal lucha Oscar consigue conectar un RKO en el aire para continuar invicto y hacerse retador al WWE Title. Lamentablemente Campero perdería el cinturón con Saac y Rattlesnake regresaría por la revancha que nunca tuvo, se dio entonces una lucha de 4 esquinas por eliminación entre Campero, Saac, Rattlesnake y oscar. Oscar sería eliminado por Saac que serìa cubierto Por Snake alzándose con el campeonato una vez más. Oscar es invitado a TLC 2016 PPv exclusivo de Raw para enfrentarse a Hunter al cual vence sin problemas. 2017 Oscar ingresa al Royal Rumble 2017 pero es eliminado en posición número 30 a manos de Taker LOD. Oscar participa en la Elimination Chamber 2017 por el WWE Title en la que se enfrentó a Rattlesnake ©, Nakamura, Iori, Criki y Kashmir. Finalmente Oscar logra salir como sobreviviente luego de derrotar a Nakamura con un RKO. Convirtiéndose en ese momento en el máximo campeón en la historia de la empresa con 7 campeonatos de WWE y 2 WHC para poner el récord en 9 coronaciones. Rattlesnake alegaría su revancha mandatoria para Wrestlemania y Mizanin ganador del Rumble Match retaría al campeón de WWE, lo que resultaría en una Triple Threath Match por el WWE Title, en el Main event de Wrestlemania X, Oscar retendría el cinturón al cubrir a Snake después de un RKO y aguándole la fiesta a Mizanin, nuevamente. En Backlash 2017 un nuevo retador con el pseudónimo del Maestro aparece y se hace retador al cinturón, esto lleva a su enfrentamiento en el Main Event, El maestro se lleva la victoria para sorprender a propios y extraños, esa misma velada Jmanthys canjea su maletín sobre el maestro para convertirse en campeón de WWE. Para Money in the bank 2017 Oscar recibe una oportunidad por el titular de USA contra Ratedx pero se hace descalificar luego de un golpe bajo alegando que no le importaba ese título, la misma noche interrumpe la lucha entre Jmanthys y el maestro quien ya había revelado su verdadera identidad Attitude, atacando a Jmanthys y tomando su lugar, al final el maestro derrota a Oscar para ganar de nuevo el WWE Title. Para Battleground 2017 se pacta la última colisión entre el Maestro y Oscar, donde finalmente Oscar se deshace del Maestro y consigue su décimo título mundial, por ello Maestro pide su revancha mandatoria en SummerSlam 2017 en una lucha de dos de tres caídas. Oscar logra obtener las últimas dos caídas sobre maestro y retiene el cinturón dada por finalizada su rivalidad. Después de deshacerse de El Maestro, Oscar pensó que lo peor ya había pasado, jamás llegó a pensar que en su camino se vería con Black Smoke, un tipo ya con tiempo aquí pero con menos experiencia que Oscar pero eso sí con más hambre de gloria, en el ppv Hell ina Cell 2017, dentro de una Celda infernal Oscar vuelve a salir del infierno con otra victoria reteniendo su cinturón. Para Survivor Series se pacta una lucha de Campeón vs Campeón, contra nada más y nada menos que Evil el WHC de Raw, luego de otra contienda histórica Evil finalmente logra vencer a Oscar que después de la lucha se muestran respeto. No obstante, Elementrix quien era el Mr MITB canjea su maletín contra Oscar y le arrebata el sueño de tener un reinado histórico. Sin embargo, para oscar las cosas se complican ya que no solo tenía que enfrentar a Elementrix sino que también a el Rey del Ring Monster, el maestro y AJ Diablo, formando así un Scramble Match por el WWE Title, en el que Oscar por un segundo logró ganar su 11avo Campeonato mundial y su 9o WWE Championship. He iniciar uno de sus mejores reinados en la industria. 2018 CM monster inició el año exigiendo oportunidades y alegando que Oscar se mantenía siempre en la órbita de los títulos mundiales y que el mismo se encargaría de sacarlo definitivamente del tope de lac artelera, bajo este argumento CM Monster y Oscar se enfrentaron en el Royal Rumble 2018 en la cual Oscar logró salir airoso. No obstante, después de deshacerse de CM Monster para el PPV Elimination Chamber 2018 vendría una cámara de eliminación de lujo, en la que Oscar enfrentaría a Ares, Ángel Guardián, Rubik, El Maestro y Ratedx. Para poder llegar a Wrestlemania Oscar sobrevive a la cámara por segundo año consecutivo eliminando a Ares. Después de salir victorioso Oscar se encontraba sin retador al título, pero no sería por mucho tiempo puesto que Rattlesnake vencería a Ares para ganarse una oportunidad titular y vengarse de su derrota en el Wrestlemania X. Después de pasar todo un año planeando su venganza en Wrestlemania XI en otro instante clasico Oscar logra retener nuevamente el cinturón y alejando de por vida a Rattlesnake del título mientras Oscar sea Campeón. Oscar llevaba mucho tiempo como campeón en Smackdown Live, desde que ganase el título en Battleground 2017 nadie del roster azul habia sido capaz de doblegarlo en una lucha por el WWE Championship, excepto Elementrix... quien había canjeado su maletín Money in the Bank en Survivor Series 2017 costandole al colombiano el título, por eso lo retaría en Backlash 2018. Sin embargo la suerte no lo acompañaría esta vez y Oscar retendría nuevamente. Llegaria Money in The Bank 2018 inicialmente Oscar se enfrentaría contra Evil pro el cinturón, pero una lesión en el manguito rotador alejo a Evil de la oportunidad, ante este hecho Paige traería inesperadamente a Mizanin que al final terminaría acabando un histórico reinado de Oscar. En Extreme Rules 2018 Oscar hizo efectiva su cláusula de revancha en una de sus luchas insignia en una Last Man Standing Match en donde logró doblegar a Mizanin, alcanzado el registro mas elevado a la fecha de campeonatos mundiales con 12. Lamentablemente en medio de la celebración, Ares un viejo conocido canjearia su maletín sobre Oscar y nuevamente lo alejaría de su campeonato de WWE. En su intento de reconquistar el título Oscar cae ante Ares y además se lesiona ocasionando que se alejará de los cuadriláteros. oscar seguiría pareciendo ocasionalmente, hasta que fue vetado por parte de la directiva. Esto ocasionó que Oscar regresará. 2019 presente Actualmente se encuentra enfrascado en una animosidad contra la Directiva manejada por Masked Soldier y su amante Mafia, mientras se prepara para su regreso al ring en el Royal Rumble Match 2019. Vida Personal Además de ser luchador Oscar es guionista y editor de video para su propia empresa. Da coaching de citas a los jóvenes solteros. Y lleva una vida marcada por la alta fiesta. En Lucha * Movimientos Finales: * - RKO * - PUNT KICK * - F - 5 (2012 - 2015) * Movimientos de firma: * Oscar Stomp (Varios pisotones a las extremidades de un oponente caído) Olympic slam Rope hung DDT Jumping knee drop European uppercut Chinlock con bodyscissors Inverted headlock backbreaker Múltiples forearm shots Gutwrench elevated neckbreaker Falling clothesline Dropkick Snap scoop powerslam Lou Thesz Press seguido de puñetazos Varios tipos de Suplex: German Vertical Belly to belly Exploder * Apodos: * Legend Killer * TTLK * Viper * La Bestia Campeonatos y Logros WWE Y!R * WWE Championship (x 10) * World Heavyweight Championship ( x 2) * WWE Intercontinental Championship (x 2) * WWE United States Champion (x1) * World tag Team Championship ( x 1) Junto a Mizanin * Mr Money In the Bank (2014) * Triple Crown Champion (No 9) * Grand Slam Champion PWI * Heel del año (2007) * Super Estrella del año (2012) * Luchador mas Odiado (2018) Distinción * Luchador con más títulos mundiales (12 actualmente). Wrestlemania Record (6 - 3) * Wreslemania 1 Legend Killer vs Undisputed HHH No Holds Barred Wrestlemania 2 TSPM vs Undisputed HHH vs Legend Killer Extreme Rules Wrestlemania 5 Oscar derrota 3 Jobbers Wrestlemania 6 Oscar derrota a Willy reteniendo su WWE Title Wrestlemania 7 Oscar derrota a AJ Taker Wrestlemania 8 Oscar derrota a Kaiser, Mizanin y Ratedx ganando el WWE Title Wrestlemania 9 Criki derrota a Oscar por el WHC Title Wrestlemania 10 Oscar derrota a Mizanin y Ratlesnake reteniendo su WWE Title Wrestlemania 11 Oscar derrota a Rattlesnake reteniendo el WWE Title.